


Learning to Relax

by Aileuromania



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Fade to Black, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileuromania/pseuds/Aileuromania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerain has to learn to give up his control from time to time. Kyr is the one who might just show him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Relax

It was never truly silent at night; not if one was aware. The hum of the engines as they carried the ship through the depths of space was punctuated by the faint clanking of metal and the even fainter giggles of Mako. Yet in closed quarters, night had fallen and so had they; into each other, in love? Neither could tell, nor cared as they entwined about each other in a breathless kiss.

Still fully clothed save for their footwear (always left at the door), they had tumbled on to Kyr's rumpled bed, eyes aglow as they reveled in this warm privacy. Hands explored, caressed, and searched for the ways to skin as lips and tongues met. Sometimes this was greeted with a soft chuckle of delight as one teasingly shifted away from the other in order to find his own place to pleasure the other. Sometimes this was met with a groan or sigh of pleasure as they gave in to the inevitable.

His flesh tingled; an energy borne of anticipation coursing through him as his jacket was opened and grey skin was revealed to the air. The lips at his throat quirked into a grin - he could feel every last nuance of movement - as their owner growled proprietorially, the grazing of teeth denoting urgency.

Calloused hands grasped his sides to pull him closer in, even as he was aware he was doing the same to the other. His knee felt good wrapped about the other's slender hips, the thrill of contact building within him.

Lips at his throat moved to his chest, the moistened tongue leaving a trail of sensation behind that awoke him from the preternatural haze he was falling into. This was new; his body tensed at the untrained feeling of surrendering control.

"Are you alright?" The voice was husky with desire, but the tone was concerned. A roughened finger gently traced his jawline as red eyes looked concernedly into his own.

He was taken aback by the question. Why wouldn't he be?

_Always remain in control of the situation. Sex can be a powerful tool, but don't let it get out of your control._

"I'm fine." He chuckled distractedly, tensing his hands against the other man to draw him back as he consciously mirrored the other from another time not so long before. "Better than! I've just not..." He shifted his hips to better illustrate what his faltering words couldn't.

Grey hair was falling into the other's eyes, but that didn't obscure the sudden mischief that crossed that freckled face.

"No?" The kiss at his nipple was soft, but he gasped all the same, sensation running through his body to pound at his groin. "Do you want me to stop?"

Training would dictate that he took charge, to flip the man over on to his back and give even better than he got. Yet there was something to be said about how his flesh yearned for more, how he wanted to know what could be done for him. _Have I made others feel this way?_ he wondered as he felt a wave of need plough through him.

"No."

"Good." came the rumble as blue lips set back to insistent, thrilling work as he moved his way down uncovered grey. "I'm going to find out how to please you... and you are going to relax and let me."


End file.
